Rose
by Vilandel
Summary: Yukino liebt Rosen... und Rogue... Inständig hofft sie, dass er ihre Gefühle erwidert. Dass sie die Rose ist und er die Dorne, die sie beschützt...


**Rose**

Yukino liebte Rosen. Doch nicht als riesige Sträusse. Wenn man ihr Rosen schenkte, dann wünschte sie sich diese Blumen einzeln, weil sie da noch die Frische der Blüten und des Duftes fühlen konnte. Sonst liebte Yukino die Rosen als Sträucher, die frei in Gärten, Parken oder in der freien Natur wuchsen. Diese freien Rosen hatten viel mehr Abwechslung in den Farben, Düfte und Formen als in den Blumenläden, die Rosen fast schon künstlich herstellten.

Die weisshaarige Stellarmagierin liess den Blick von ihrem Buch wegschweifen, um die wunderschönen Rosen des Parks von Crocus zu bestaunen. Sie lächelte. Die Rosen von Crocus waren einfach die schönsten von ganz Fiore. Es war wie ein Meer von verschiedenen Farben und eine Ahnung von lieblichen Düften. Leider war es verboten diese Rosen zu pflücken, doch Yukino machte dies nichts aus. Rosen waren einfach am schönsten an ihrem Strauch. Doch auf Wunsch von Prinzessin Hisui durften einmal im Jahr im Park Blumen gepflückt werden. Immer am siebten Juli, in Erinnerung an den Sieg über die Drachen aus der Zukunft. Zu Yukinos Zufriedenheit gab es jedoch an diesem Jahrestag nie grosse Menschenmasse, die den Park in einigen Minuten zerstörten und alle Rosen wegrissen.

Auch liebte sie die Bedeutung der Rosen. Jedoch wurde diese Bedeutung so viel verallgemeinert, überbewertet und industrialisiert. Vor allem was die roten Rosen anging. Immer wenn diese irgendwo zu sehen waren, wurde gemunkelt, dass hier Liebe im Spiel war obwohl dies meistens gar nicht der Fall war. Yukino hatte nichts gegen rote Rosen, doch durch grosse Verallgemeinerung hatte sie rosafarbene, gelbe, orange und vor allem weisse lieber gewonnen.

Yukino seufzte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die meisten ihrer Freunde in Sabertooth und auch in anderen Gilden auch von der Verallgemeinerung der Rosen beeinflusst waren. Lucy zum Beispiel. Die blonde Stellarmagierin war zwar eine gute Freundin, doch auch eine wirkliche Klischeeromantikerin. Sie träumte immer von einem Prinz auf einem weissen Pferd, der sie mit in sein goldenes Schloss brachte, sie in einer luxuriösen Traumhochzeit beehelichte und vor allem ihr täglich Unmengen von roten Rosen schenkte. Obwohl, in letzter Zeit verwandelte sich der Prinz in einem gewissen pinkhaarigen Dragonslayer. Rote Rosen waren Lucys Lieblingsblumen und Yukino erinnerte sich kichernd an den letzten Geburtstag der Blonden, an dem ihr Natsu rote Rosen geschenkt hatte. Lucy dachte sofort, dass er damit ihr seine Liebe gestehen wollte und hatte in irgendwelchen Tagträumen geschwebt. Doch Natsu hatte ihr die Rosen nur geschenkt, weil er wusste, dass es Lucys Lieblingsblumen sind.

Sting hatte sich irgendwie auch im romantischen Klischee der roten Rosen verfangen. Seit er mit Minerva zusammen war (mit anderen Worten... seit er sich zum ersten Mal WIRKLICH verliebt hatte), sah er sich verpflichtet, ihr die schönsten, teuersten und luxuriösesten Geschenke zu geben. Was für das Gildenbudget eher eine Plage war. Die edelsten Abendkleider, den luxuriösesten Schmuck, die teuersten Pralinen und natürlich die grössten Sträusse von roten Rosen. Nichts war für Sting zu teuer gewesen, um Minerva zu gefallen. Der letzte Strauss war so gross gewesen, dass der Blonde fast darunter verschwunden war. Minerva gefiel natürlich diese Aufmerksamkeit, da sie den Luxus besonders mochte.

Auch Yukinos geliebte Schwester Sorano konnte nie genug von roten Rosen bekommen, seit sie mit Sawyer zusammen war. Der arme Schnelligkeitsmagier musste wirklich immer fast sein ganzes Taschengeld ausgeben, damit seine Geliebte ihren wöchentlichen Rosenstrauss bekam. Yukino steckte bei den Besuchen ihrer Schwester ihrem beinahen Schwager immer etwas ein, damit er nicht Pleite ging.

In ihrem Bekanntenkreis kannte sie eigentlich nur zwei Personen, die sich nicht von diesem Klischee beeinflussen lassen.

Die erste war Kinana, doch sie hatte viel lieber Vergissmeinnichte. Der Lilahaarigen wurde ab und zu vor der Haustür ein kleiner Strauss von diesen Blumen gelegt. Yukino vermutete, dass ein gewisser Giftdragonslayer sie dort hinlegte...

Die zweite Person war Rogue. Ihr heimlicher Schwarm. Yukino seufzte verliebt auf. Rogue war sehr gebildet und zu ihrer Überraschung wusste er sehr viel über die Sprache der Blumen, noch mehr als sie. Sie lächelte. Seit ihrem ersten Tag in Sabertooth hatte sie sich im geheimnisvollen Schattendragonslayer verliebt. Es war für sie wirklich Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Jedoch hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihn nicht verdiente und bei ihrer Verbannung war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass Rogue eine stärkere Frau verdiente. Doch dann, nach dem Sieg über die Drachen, konnte sie zurück zu den Säbelzahntigern gehen. Sting hatte ihr auch anvertraut, dass er vor allem wegen Rogue sie zurück in Sabertooth wollte, da der Schwarzhaarige bei ihrer Verbannung der einzige war, der sie als Kameradin angesehen hatte.

Seither hoffte Yukino inständig, dass sie noch eine klitzekleine Chance bei ihm hatte. Obwohl diese Hoffnung am Anfang eher noch klein war. Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem Frosch sich verloren hatte und Rogue sie an unabsichtlich an der Brust gefasst hatte. Wenn es Sting gewesen wäre oder irgendeinen anderen Mann hätte Yukino diesen sofort in die Eier geschlagen. Doch nicht Rogue. Trotz dem Schrecken hatte Yukino diese Berührung als... angenehm empfunden.

Gleich am nächsten hatte der Schwarzhaarige sie zum Essen eingeladen, um sich für seine unabsichtliche Geste zu entschuldigen, obwohl sie ihm immer wieder einschärfte, dass sie es ihm nicht übel nimmt. Seither waren Rogue und sie näher gekommen und es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sie mit dem Dragonslayer und seinem Exceed ein Team bildete. Da Sting als Gildenmaster keine Missionen mehr machen konnte (sehr zu seinem Verdruss), hatte Rogue Yukino vorgeschlagen, mit ihm und Frosch ein Team zu bilden, was sie mit Freude akzeptiert hatte. Das war doch die beste Gelegenheit, mehr Zeit mit ihrem heimlichen Schwarm zu verbringen! Und mit jedem Tag liebte Yukino Rogue immer mehr.

Jedoch hatte sie sich nie getraut ihm zu sagen, was sie für ihn empfand. Rogue schien einfach nicht der Typ zu sein, der wohl für Beziehungen geschaffen war. Dazu erschien er viel zu emotionslos, wenn er sich nicht um Frosch sorgte. Yukino hatte Angst ihre Freundschaft dabei aufs Spiel zu setzten. Die Momente, die sie gemeinsam mit Rogue verbringen konnte, waren für sie so wichtig wie die Luft und das Wasser, die sie zum leben brauchte. Eigentlich genügten ihr diese Momente schon, denn sie machten nicht nur sie, sondern auch Rogue glücklich. Nur das zählte.

Yukino legte ihr Buch zur Seite und schaute verträumt in den Rosensträucher vor ihr. Ohne es irgendwie zu merken fing sie leise an ein Prosagedicht aufzusagen...

 _Ich bin gefangen von deinem Blick_

 _Doch wenn du lächelst bin ich frei_

 _Ich weiss nicht ob du mich liebst_

 _Ich weiss nicht ob du es merkst_

 _Ich weiss nicht ob du es siehst_

 _Dein Lächeln ist mein Sonnenlicht_

 _Deine Freundschaft ist meine Luft_

 _Deine Stimme ist mein Wasser_

 _Meine Gefühle gestand ich nie_

 _Ich wollte deine Zuneigung nicht verlieren_

 _Irgendwie warte ich auf deinen Schritt_

 _Wie die Rose bis man sie pflückt_

 _Ich wünschte du wärst meine Dornen_

 _Der Drache der mich beschützt_

 _Ich wünschte mein Herz wäre dein_

 _Denn ich kann dir nur das geben_

 _Ich möchte der Stern sein_

 _Der dich aus den Schatten holt_

 _Liebe auf dem ersten Blick_

 _War es auch für dich?_

 _Du zeigst nie deine Gefühle_

 _Doch du bist immer für mich da_

 _Bin ich mehr als eine kleine Schwester?_

 _Bin ich mehr als eine gute Freundin?_

 _Ich wünschte ich wäre die Rose_

 _Und du meine schützende Dornen_

 _Doch mach dich keine Sorgen_

 _Sei glücklich, das wünsche ich für dich_

Yukino lächelte müde. Sie war nicht unbedingt gut in Dichten. Sie fand immer Schwierigkeiten überhaupt Reime zu finden und selbst Prosa fällt ihr schwer. Doch trotzdem mag sie dieses Gedicht, schliesslich ist es für Rogue. Irgendwie war es ihr dieses Mal leichter gefallen zu dichten. Weil sie an Rogue gedacht hatte? Levy hatte ihr mal erklärt, dass Dichter meistens ihre Gefühle niederschrieben. Irgendwie musste Yukino bei diesem Gedanke glücklich lächeln. Wenn ihre Liebe zu Rogue sie kreativ machen konnte, war diese Tatsache eigentlich etwas Gutes.

Langsam schloss sie die Augen. Der Wind rauschte durch die Sträucher und sie wollte diese friedliche Stimmung geniessen.

Die Stellarmagierin war etwas eingenickt. Der süsse Duft einer Rose stieg in ihrer Nase und weckte sie somit auf. Langsam öffnete Yukino ihre Augen fand vor ihrer Nase eine kleine weisse Rose. Lächelnd nahm sie die Blüte und atmete ihren Duft ein. Abermals schloss sie die Augen, um den Geruch der Rose zu geniessen. So musste sich das Paradies anfühlen.

Erst langsam merkte sie, dass sich jemand neben ihr gesetzt hatte. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und zuckte zusammen, als sie Rogue erblickte.

Er war es, der ihr die Rose vor der Nase gehalten hatte. Und... er lächelte. Es war dasselbe Lächeln, das nur für Frosch und Yukino reserviert war. Diese spürte, wie ihre Wangen wärmer wurden. Wie lange sass er schon neben ihr? Hatte er sie etwa schlafend beobachtet? Und... warum hatte er leicht rote Wangen? Noch nie hatte sie Rogue rot werden sehen! Eine Weile lang starrten sie sich an, bis Yukino schliesslich die angenehme Stille brach: „Weisst du... da wir heute nicht der siebte Juli sind, hättest du diese Rose eigentlich nicht pflücken dürfen..."

„Eine Ausnahme darf man sich doch ab und zu leisten. Ausserdem werden sie es wohl nie erfahren."

„Du hast Recht", lächelte Yukino und roch wieder an der Rose. Abermals genoss sie den Geruch der Blüte und merkte somit nicht, dass Rogue seine Hand auf ihre freie gelegt hat. Er hatte vorhin ihr Prosagedicht gehört. Sie musste sich eigentlich keine Sorgen machen. Auch er hatte sich auf den ersten Blick in ihr verliebt. Doch sein blöder Drachenstolz war ihm immer im Weg gestanden und genau wie sie hatte er nichts von seinen Gefühlen gesagt, weil er ihre frischaufgebaute Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Eigentlich ein blödes Verhalten, wenn man darüber nachdachte.

Ausserdem hatte er nie gedacht, dass Mädchen sich an ihn interessieren würden. Eher am heisser, heller, gesprächiger Frauenheld Sting Eucliffe. Doch Yukino war nicht wie der Fanclub des Gildenmasters von Sabertooth und er war froh, dass sein bester Freund schliesslich doch nicht sein Rivale geworden war, wie Rogue es immer etwas befürchtet hatte.

„Ausserdem... das war vorhin ein schönes Gedicht."

Erschrocken zuckte Yukino zusammen. Er hatte sie also gehört. Abermals legten ihre Wangen Erzas Haare in den Schatten. Sie getraute sich nicht den Schattendragonslayer anzusehen. Die Situation war irgendwie voll peinlich.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis Rogue sanft ihr Kinn packte und mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippen strich. Die Weisshaarige sah ihn zögernd an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was hier passierte. Erwiderte er ihre Gefühle? Tat er das? Yukino war immer noch unsicher und wartete nur noch darauf, dass er von ihren Lippen Besitz ergriff und ihre letzten Zweifel wegnahm.

Was sofort kam. Rogue küsste Yukino sanft und streichelte ihre Wangen, als wären sie Blätter einer Rose. Die Stellarmagierin erwiderte den Kuss sofort und schmiegte sich enger an ihrem Drachen. Die kleine weisse Rose war immer noch in ihrer Hand. Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel auf ihr und sie schien irgendwie zu lächeln...


End file.
